


Flash Thompson Needs a Hug

by Mystiction



Series: Flash Thompson & Peter Parker [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Flash Thompson's Parents - Freeform, Gen, Mentioned Ned Leeds, POV Flash Thompson, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Peter Parker, Star Wars Fan Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiction/pseuds/Mystiction
Summary: Prompt (from false_heteros)A scenario where Flash is upset and Peter comforts him.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson
Series: Flash Thompson & Peter Parker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Flash Thompson Needs a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was my first time writing Hurt/Comfort, so please tell me how I did. Kudos and Comments are loved, constructive criticism valued!
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> PS. My discord is Mystiction #5518, so if anyone wants to talk, say just your number in the comments and then send me a friend request (so that I know it's someone from AO3)

_"Eugene, you think this is why we send you to one of the best schools of Queens? So that you can get a 97.5 on your test? So what if you got this A, huh? Where are the rest of the 3 marks?!_

_"2.5," Flash mumbled._

_Oh, so you're smart now? Get out! And don't come back till tomorrow._

***

Flash's fight with his mother was still fresh in his mind. He knew that if he went back home, his mother wouldn't spare him. He had nowhere to go, and the school day was over. He didn't have anything to distract him either, because first or not, alternates didn't need to come to today's decathlon practice.

He heard the decathlon team laugh, and Abe saying- "Thanks, guys!"

He heard the cheerleading team cheer as they got the school song right at last. 

So he just sat by the lockers, his knees stuck to his chest, as he cried, with no one to hear _him_.

***

Peter Parker was no stranger to being lonely and sad. So when he saw a figure that vaguely looked like Flash Thompson curled up beside the lockers, he knew he had to go help. 

"Flash?" Peter asked, not trying to mask the concern in his voice.

"Leave me alone." Flash knew he needed someone to talk to him, but he couldn't bring himself to say that.

Flash felt Peter sit beside him, and his relaxing voice say- "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Flash mumbled.

He hadn't meant for Peter to have heard that, but he did, and said- "Can I help?"

Super hearing, he guessed.

Flash had had enough of no one caring about him, and he knew that he wanted comfort from anyone. So, he did what he had been wanting to do since he was 12.

He told someone about his parents and their daily arguments (with Flash and each other) and the fight today.

And luck favoured Flash today, because he was able to tell all of this to one of the most caring people in the world.

Peter was quiet the whole story, unshed tears gleaming in both of their eyes.

"You know, my door is always open. You can come by any time."

"Is it open now too?" Flash asked, smally. 

"It is," Peter said, and smiled one of the most caring smiles Flash had ever seen.

Flash watched Peter as he told Ned they had to cancel their plans. Peter was missing out on a seemingly much-awaited Star Wars marathon for a long-time bully, and couldn't help but feel warmth grow in his heart.

Finally, Flash knew what it was like to be cared for. 

Maybe Peter Parker was never so bad after all.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! 
> 
> This was very fun to write, and as I wrote it I felt like it was going toward Peter/Flash. Should it go that way, or just as really good friends? Tell me in the comments.


End file.
